


Happy, We Will Be

by charcoalwinter



Series: Us Three [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, But Not Much, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, G e n t l e Face-Fucking, Kissing, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Coital Cuddling, Self-Lubrication, Sleepy Sex, Some Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Sam Wilson, at first, because I said so, morning breath doesn’t exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoalwinter/pseuds/charcoalwinter
Summary: Yep, excuse me, I’ll just… *rolls up sleeves* …write some A/B/O erotic fiction.Warning: This is way fluffier than it was supposed to be. Read the tags for details xx*Edit: Final proof read and minor changes made 10/08/2019.*





	Happy, We Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> They're living in Av. Tower and CA: CW didn’t happen because everyone talked it out like adults. Ta-da.
> 
> My written male Omegas (in this instance and perhaps more in the future) do have testes but they are internal. Because reasons… reasons that I may explain if I actually get around to doing a longer A/B/O fic. Just bear with me and go with it for now, okay. 
> 
> I’m trying so hard to tell myself that this doesn’t need a backstory. I’m not an expert at keeping things simple but all this is, really, is fluff and porn and it doesn’t need 15,000 words of character development before anything sufficiently dramatic occurs.
> 
> So, I’ll just leave this here and slowly back away before I make a big deal out of it like I do with everything else.
> 
> I do not own Marvel or any of Marvel’s characters. The writing and the plot are my own work and all mistakes are solely mine. Please do not make any of the actors aware that this exists.

It’s the morning sun that rouses Steve from his surprisingly restful slumber. The rays of dawn’s early light sneak into the room through the gaps in the curtains, landing on the bed and illuminating his favourite view.

His Alpha and his Omega lie entangled with one another, still lost in their dreams and unknowing of their Beta’s awakening.

The trio slept last night in the same positions they usually do. Sam prefers to be on the right-hand side of the bed, closest to the window. Bucky always lies in the middle because the only way he has a chance at a peaceful and uninterrupted sleep is to be cocooned in his mates’ relaxed scents, comforted by the press of their warm bodies against his. Steve sleeps on their left, the end with the easiest access to the door, so that he doesn’t disturb Sam and Bucky when he inevitably rises before they do.

Carefully, so as not to stir Bucky, Steve retracts his arm from where it’s flung across his Omega’s bare torso. He pushes himself up onto his elbow so that he can fully take in the incredible partners he has somehow managed to bond himself to; the last man remaining from his past, and the first man to make him feel welcome in the future.

His lovers look utterly gorgeous in the variations of orange and pink that are being cast upon their relaxed faces. The different tones of their skin reflect wonderfully, making them look ethereal.

Bucky’s hair is spread haphazardly across the pillow, the many shades of his brunet locks highlighted by the glow of sunrise. The rest of his body curls around his Alpha, flesh-and-bone arm and right leg thrown over Sam’s front as his entire being is unconsciously drawn to the man’s strong and soothing scent. His nose is pressed firmly into Sam’s neck, his breaths deep, even and untroubled.

Sam is lying on his back with his face tilted towards where Steve would be if he were still asleep, and his right arm cradling Bucky’s waist protectively, holding him close. His left arm is resting under his Omega, stretched out with his palm turned up so that he can have contact with Steve during the nights, too. The Alpha’s body language is effortlessly positioned to be as open and inviting as possible to his mates.

Unable and unwilling to stop himself, Steve smiles like a loon at the sight of them, his heart so full he can barely contain it. He feels nothing but relief over the fact that he and Bucky finally found the Alpha they’ve been waiting for since the 1930s, when the two realised they were meant for each other.

As a Beta, Steve could only do so much for Bucky when it came to protection on the streets and heats in the sheets. It was problematic being 5’5” and skinny as a stick, trying to stand up to Alpha’s three times as bulky as he, just because they didn’t think he was worthy of such a beautiful Omega. Hell, Bucky ended up finishing most of those fights himself, spitting on the beaten knot-heads who dared to think they had a say in who he spends his life with.

Up on the helicarrier, Steve alone had been enough to bring Bucky’s memories to the forefront of his mind, but the tortured Omega didn’t start to recover properly until he met Sam, the Alpha whose scent he could smell all over his Beta. Since finding him, even after everything he’s been through, Bucky has managed to heal so much more than most people in the loop thought was possible, and Steve has, at last, been able to take care of him without trying to be something he’s not.

The presence of a safe and welcoming Alpha is not something Bucky and Steve ever really experienced outside of the Howling Commandos, and that time of their lives was a whole other ballgame. The part of their biology that requires reassurance and contact from an Alpha went unfulfilled for so long, and now, with Sam, it’s like the missing piece of their bond puzzle has been fitted.

Two years have passed since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, and while Bucky still has his battles to endure, he also has a supportive family and a wide circle of friends that will always be there to help him when he needs. That’s the most healing factor.

Steve realises he’s probably producing an overwhelming amount of proud and loving pheromones, because his Omega’s nose starts twitching where it’s tucked snuggly against his Alpha’s skin. Bucky sniffles unconsciously and clutches closer to the warm body that he attached himself to during the night.

Watching his mates slowly coming aware knowing they’re safe is the most heart-warming part of Steve’s non-Avenging days. The way Bucky curls up tight before he stretches everything out, all the way down to his toes, and the way Sam grunts and scrunches his eyes in disagreement with the world that forces him to leave his comfortable bed and his sleep-drowsy partners…

 _God_ , Steve loves them so much he can barely handle it.

He lies back down and pulls the dislodged covers back up to trap the warmth. Softly, he places his arm back around Bucky, lightly stroking down his waist and thigh before travelling back up towards his stomach.

Bucky wiggles with the movement and a whiff of Omega arousal escapes the blankets.

A gasp passes through Steve’s lips as his body starts responding without permission, heat bubbling and pooling in his gut. He has no idea how their Alpha isn’t awake yet, with his and Bucky’s noses supposedly more sensitive to scents than Steve’s Beta sniffer. He’s sure to stir soon though, especially if Bucky awakens completely and decides that this _is_ how their morning is going to be spent.

Feeling his Omega start to move with purpose, Steve pauses his hand’s journey across the expanse of scarred skin that’s still somehow baby-soft. Bucky rolls over slowly, detaching himself from Sam so he can meet Steve. There’s a small, tired smile on his shaved face and his eyes are already huge despite squinting with sleep. He blinks at Steve through his thick, dark lashes and leans up to gently press their lips together.

“Mmh, mornin’, Stevie,” Bucky mumbles, scooting down and resting his face on Steve’s naked chest.

Bucky is always cuddly when he wakes, even after a night of terror and tears. The atmosphere varies depending on the quality of sleep, but a snuggle to start the day, no matter how long it lasts, is the only way he will leave the bed in a good mood. It’s not like it’s a hardship on Steve and Sam’s part.

“Mornin’, sweetie,” Steve whispers into Bucky’s luscious hair with a smile. He lays a kiss in the thick strands and rubs his hand comfortingly across his mate’s back.

A purr rumbles throughout Bucky’s chest. It’s a smooth, delicate noise that only Omegas can make legitimately, in the same way that Alphas can growl; other designations can produce a weak imitation, but not the real thing.

The sound vibrates against Steve’s ribs where the two are pressed together. No matter how many times Steve hears it, _feels_ it, it never fails to fill his being with accomplishment and pride. Making his Omega happy is something that, biologically, Steve can’t help but respond to.

He uses his free hand to lift Bucky’s chin and catches his pout in another kiss, this one more heated than the last. The brunet whimpers quietly into it, pushing himself up and trying to get closer. Their lips, pink and plush and warm, move together in a slow, passionate dance, the arousal in the air becoming more palpable with each shift.

It must be a full minute before Bucky suddenly pulls away and whines at the very same moment their Alpha’s low growl echoes across the bed. Both events startle Steve and he quickly looks over to see Sam smirking at them with a glint in his eye. Steve glances down and realises the man has wormed a finger between Bucky’s legs and is petting, _teasing_ , his rapidly-dampening hole. Bucky has his forehead pressed firmly into Steve’s chest again, mewling and working his hips as he tries to encourage their Alpha to explore his body further.

“You two starting without me?” Sam asks, inching closer so he’s pressed flush against Bucky’s back. He tears the meddlesome covers away from all of their embracing bodies when he’s apparently satisfied with his positioning.

Groaning at the sight that’s revealed, Steve shakes his head. If he could fuse together two brain cells to form a proper answer, he would. But, as it stands, the combined scent of their arousals has been freed completely by the removal of their sheets, and it feels like he’ll never be able to speak in full sentences again.

Still with his face buried in Steve’s padded pectorals, Bucky doesn’t even make any effort to respond at all, instead putting _his_ remaining brain cells towards rutting his hips between Steve’s thigh and Sam’s hand, begging for more. The quick, desperate movements of the muscles in his back and ass are dazzlingly erotic. Steve palms them, encouraging the thrusting and murmuring sweet nothings to his love.

The Omega is already hard, pre-come leaking in a steady stream out the head of his fist-sized cock and leaving a messier smear on Steve’s skin with each point of contact. Steve can see that Sam’s fingers are already dripping with Bucky’s syrupy slick even though he _knows_ their Alpha hasn’t pushed a single one inside yet.

Steve’s own dick is throbbing, blood surging south to bring it to full hardness, not even needing a touch with how turned on he is. He knows Sam is probably faring just as badly, if not worse, with the overwhelming scent of _fuck me, knot me_ coming from their Omega.

“P-please, Sam,” Bucky moans, giving up on finding friction for his cock and concentrating on forcing his ass back to get more pressure on his sensitive opening.

Sam lets out another deep growl at the display, and Steve and Bucky both visibly shiver at his power. He leans in close to Bucky’s ear, then softly but dangerously, murmurs, “What was that, baby?”

“Alpha!” Bucky all-but screams, flesh and metal digits alike digging into Steve’s flesh as Sam hums in response and shoves two fingers through the slick to gallantly massage the inside of their Omega’s tunnel.

Steve knows exactly how tight and silky smooth that passage is, and the resulting onslaught of even more sweet-smelling lust is too much to continue with nothing wrapped around him. He slides his hand down his ribs and over the ridges of his abs to palm his fully erect member. Steve moans in time with Bucky, both of them being touched so intimately, wondrously in sync.

After a moment, Bucky surfaces from his pool of pleasure long enough to take over stroking Steve. It’s even more sublime than his own fist. He grunts at the perfect grip, lifting his hips into the delicious pressure, and when he realises that Bucky has gathered some of his excess slick to ease the way, it only serves to excite him further.

Steve doesn’t even notice that he has his eyes closed until they snap open at a wail pouring from Bucky’s mouth.

The talented hand around his dick abruptly slows so much that it’s barely even moving, and the leg that’s thrown over his starts contracting and relaxing in time with what Steve now notices is the steady driving of Sam’s hips as he repeatedly pushes his Alpha cock into Bucky’s wet, hungry hole.

Steve suddenly can’t go another second without tasting his Omega. Feeling only slightly guilty, he pushes away from Bucky, who’s left to clutch helplessly at the bed sheets as he wriggles ceaselessly on the thick rod that’s impaling him over and over. Steve ignores the mournful cry as he slides down the bed, knowing Bucky will soon be screaming from a different kind of pleasure.

Both of his mates’ bodies continue to rock, whimpers and pleas sounding from Bucky, and low groans and praises coming from Sam.

“ _Sam_ , A-Alpha, please, _fuck_! Y-yes! Alpha, fuck m-me, p-plea-ease.”

“Such a good Omega. So tight for me, so wet and ready. Uhng, love your little hole, baby, that’s it, squeeze it snug for me, _fuck_.”

Mind sufficiently blown, as it always is by the intensity and sheer erotic filth of their love-making, Steve finally reaches his goal. With one hand unhurriedly fisting his own length, he leans forward slightly to take Bucky’s dribbling cock into his mouth and suckle gently on the head before swiftly swallowing down the remaining few inches.

“Stevie!” Bucky chokes out loudly, reaching down and grasping Steve’s hair in his mis-matched hands. He curls over Steve, crowding him, not having them mental processing ability to decide which sensation he needs more of as he’s stuck between the leaking length spreading his hole and the hot, slippery cavern surrounding his prick.

Only a few moments pass before Steve pulls back a final time and seals his lips around the tip to tongue at the slit while listening to his Omega’s irresistible noises and collecting the sweet-salty discharge, savouring the uniquely _Bucky_ taste. He uses his free hand to tickle his fingers lightly from the base of Bucky’s prick to travel along the smooth, flat expanse of skin that leads to his full, soaking cavity.

The joining of his Alpha and his Omega is messy and sensitive. Steve runs his fingers around it, careful of where Sam’s knot is just beginning to make an appearance, his thrusts not slowing down as Bucky gets heart-poundingly close to the edge.

“Ah, I’m-I’m g-gonna,” his voice is broken and jerking in time with his body’s movements. He’s fiercely chasing his orgasm, grip still tight in Steve’s hair, hole bearing down on Sam’s cock. “Please, Alpha, m-my Beta, Stevie. You g-gotta l-let me, uh, uh, I c-can’t-”

Deferring to Sam’s status, Steve only hums in reply to the frantic begging, and continues to toy with the member in his mouth, languidly rubbing both himself and the slippery connection of his mates. The pressure in his groin is growing exponentially, but he doesn’t allow himself his release; he just continues applying the loosest touch he can handle, all his focus going towards pushing Bucky over that edge on which he’s teetering and then catching him while he free-falls.

Their Alpha picks up the slack he’s been given and noses down the back of Bucky’s neck, growling faintly. “You gonna come for me, pretty Omega?” he pants, increasing the speed and power of his thrusts into the tight but welcoming passage. “You gonna come on my thick cock? Fill up Stevie’s mouth with your juices?”

Bucky screams in pleasure and desperation, “Yes! Please, S-Sam, Alpha, p-pl-ease!”

“ _Come_.”

The reaction is immediate. Their pretty, crying Omega sobs and wails through his powerful, shuddering orgasm. Steve feels Bucky’s pucker tightening around Sam’s still-pounding length; he collects the spurts of come that land on his tongue; he moves his fingers and gently presses on that sacred space that belongs to male Omegas, in an effort to prolong his ecstasy by fondling his balls and prostate from the outside.

Sam fucks Bucky faster, somehow holding off on his own climax, cradling his Omega as their frenzied, needy vocals echo around the bedroom. The scents that are spilling off them are heady and it takes everything Steve has in him to not come on the spot.

As soon as Sam slows his ramming to a halt, Steve drops Bucky’s cock from his mouth. The Alpha doesn’t pull out, just simply rests in the twitching passage, making sure his presence is still known while giving Bucky a minute to recover. With one hand resting comfortingly on Bucky’s heaving ribcage, Steve leans above his Omega’s head to meet Sam’s lips.

Both of them are out of breath, still with rock-hard erections distracting them from any technique. Steve slips his tongue into his Alpha’s mouth, passing the thick glob of come that he had held there. Tasting it, Sam growls, much louder and more aggressive than before, and reaches across a limp and temporarily sated Bucky to grab at Steve with powerful hands.

The strength and command that Sam exudes is enough to have Steve submitting immediately, letting the man take control of the kiss with tongue and teeth. Bucky’s come, like Bucky, is pressed between them, the delectable fluid coating their taste buds.

Lost in the kiss, Steve almost misses the questioning hand that lightly wraps around his own. As it happens, he does somehow have enough thinking capability left to recognise what it’s asking. He lets his hand drop from his pulsing length so that his Omega can resume his efforts from earlier.

Bucky does so, with a confidence and practiced skill that has Steve moaning into their Alpha’s mouth in a second. Sam jolts his hips as a rush of new pleasure floods through him, unbearable without dynamic sensation on his achingly hard dick. The movement, in turn, causes Bucky to whine as he’s pushed forwards, the unexpected force that lands directly on his prostate, spurting out another gush of slick and making his hand tighten on Steve’s cock.

“Okay, baby. I got you,” Sam hums, leaning back from Steve to give more attention on the Omega currently wrapped and clenching around him.

Steve watches intently, eyes almost completely black with lust, as Sam slips out of Bucky with a look of pained regret on his face. Bucky’s whimper at the emptiness goes straight to Steve’s groin. It twitches precariously and he has to quickly grab the base to stop from coming.

Distracted by Sam’s petting and attention, Bucky keeps his hand moving, thumbing at Steve’s glans. It’s a nightmare so intensely pleasurable that it borders on pain. Steve growls, not as strong as an Alpha could or would, but warning enough.

The response is immediate; his Omega shivers and tilts his head into the pillow to expose his neck as much as he can in submission and apology. It’s a reaction that pleases Steve’s biology. He kneels up and nuzzles into the bared neck, licking and sucking the pressure points, feeling Bucky’s pulse fluttering beneath his sun-bronzed skin.

The sweet moment doesn’t last long though, with Sam seemingly urgent to proceed with the rest of the morning. Their Alpha pulls an unresisting Bucky away and up to settle on his knees. Sam is behind him, in the same position, and Steve can see the exact moment he re-breaches their Omega. Bucky’s abs clench in pleasure while his legs go limp, accepting the intrusion the way his body is made to do.

Steve joins the two of them, rising onto his knees. He leans forward and gives Bucky a kiss, short but loving and meaningful and tender. His Omega barely has a chance to reciprocate before Steve moves his head away. He smiles at the look of disappointment on Bucky’s face and rubs his hand comfortingly along the smooth, sharply-defined cheekbone.

That too, only lasts a second.

He uses his hold to bring Bucky down to his hands and knees to make him eye level with Steve’s proud cock. Sam’s fucking is pushing the Omega’s lips closer to it with every thrust. It’s hypnotic watching the pink tongue dart in and out of Bucky’s plush mouth, as he figures out what’s going to happen.

Steve knee-steps the necessary few inches towards his connected lovers and then groans, low and loud, his eyes falling shut as his dick is encased in warm, wet enthusiasm. He tangles his fist in Bucky’s grabbable hair and lets the pleasure take him away.

When he collects himself and adjusts to the intense sensation, Steve opens his eyes and looks up, still gripping the brunet strands in his fingers. He sees Sam, hands tight on Bucky’s waist, leaving dark bruises that will probably, unfortunately, be healed by dinner. His Alpha’s face is contorted in bliss and determination, hips _pounding_ into their Omega’s body. Steve leans forward, careful not to push too far down Bucky’s throat without warning, and brings Sam in for a kiss.

One of each of their hands meet to rest entwined on Bucky’s back. They spend a minute like that, both spearing their Omega between them on their fat, leaking members, tongues rolling over one another, the slapping sounds of flesh-on-flesh and dirty moans filling the air.

Steve comes up for a breath and looks down at Bucky, at the pink lips stretched over his considerably large Beta cock. There hasn’t been much activity, just the slow slide of Bucky’s tongue entertaining itself, tracing over the most sensitive parts. His Omega has his eyes softly closed, mismatched hands fisted in the mattress, completely immersed in his ecstasy.

He makes such a beautiful sight; a masterpiece that Steve hates to distort, but he knows he must, so that he’s able to gain explicit consent from his sweet, submissive mate. He taps the hollowed cheek lightly. Large eyes gaze up at Steve questioningly, pupils expanded and the colour of midnight inside a thin ring of ocean water.

“I’m gonna fuck your perfect face, okay baby?” Steve whispers, no more volume necessary. “Pinch me if you need to stop.”

The second Bucky succeeds in his attempts at a nod, Steve starts to feed his length further down his Omega’s throat. He slides and pushes, mindful of the jerking movements as Sam continues his work reaming Bucky’s ass. Once his neatly groomed pubes touch Bucky’s nose, his cock buried completely, Steve holds still, waiting.

And Bucky swallows. The muscles tighten almost unbearably around the couple of inches that are resting further beyond the well of his mouth, and Steve falls forward, his hips gently rutting with a mind of their own.

A growl from Sam joins his moans and Steve can only assume his knot is now rapidly growing, Bucky also sensing, _feeling,_ it and getting close to another release, his body tensing and preparing itself.

There’s an instant where the world seems to stop, the air freezing around them, nobody moving as time suspends itself. Then Sam is clasping onto Steve’s hand firmly and pushing forth emphatically once more with finality. He gasps and moans as his knot inflates inside Bucky’s hole, stretching and plugging up the tunnel so nothing more can spill out.

The image has a similar effect on Steve, who clutches Sam’s hand in return and forces his cock down his Omega’s throat, cutting off the moan that was vibrating up his length. Steve squeezes his eyes tight in ecstasy, pouring his load in Bucky, his breath hitching with each swallow as he’s taken in, not a drop wasted.

Bucky works both of his mates at once, pulling their come into his body like he’s drowning for it. His hole works around his Alpha’s knot, milking it for all it is worth, his biology rising to the surface and sending glaring messages that have him begging to be bred and filled.

As soon as Sam has finished his initial, overwhelming orgasm -for there are many, smaller ones now to follow-, he begins grinding his knot where it sits, angling his hips to press repeatedly on his Omega’s prostate. Bucky howls, dulled though the sound may be, around Steve’s cock, and Steve has to gently pull out for oversensitivity.

He leans down, holds Bucky by his cleft chin, and kisses him. It’s sloppy and missing any and all finesse, but Steve doesn’t care and neither does Bucky, who’s moaning softly, pleading and babbling nonsense into his Beta’s welcoming mouth.

Sam’s voice is there, toying with their Omega, muttering filthy nothings in his ear, occasionally leaning around to flick and nip and tap at his pert nipples.

“Need you to come one more time for me, baby. Sweet Omega, you’re so good, look so gorgeous gripping my knot. Can you feel it filling you up with my seed? You’re gonna be dripping with me, sweetheart. I’m never gonna let it out. You like that? We can keep you all plugged up, you just gotta come, baby. _Come for us._ ”

The pressure on his prostate, the feeling of fat knot filling his entire passage, potent ejaculate spurting inside him, Sam’s Alpha command gently encouraging him; Bucky has no chance. He sobs into Steve’s mouth, coming untouched all over the bed, his little Omega cock dribbling clear liquid onto their sheets.

Sam groans and grips Bucky’s hips tightly as the crushing strength bearing down on their connection wrings a second orgasm out of him, pulling another shot of creamy, sticky substance closer to the Omega’s womb.

“Oh _God_ , Bucky,” Sam chokes, collapsing onto his spasming mate, subconsciously trying to push himself further into the warm, still-twitching body that surrounds him. It drives Bucky up the bed a little, causing him to gasp fall onto his front, face buried in the mattress warmed by where Steve was kneeling just a moment ago.

Steve bends over to give Bucky a gentle parting kiss, and then leans up to do the same to a hazy, smiling Sam. As he hops off the bed to find a flannel, he looks back at the loves of his life, happily beaming at the caring and thoughtful way that his Alpha lies his Omega back down, so vigilant about not letting anything pull or cause discomfort in Bucky.

When he returns to the bed, damp washcloth in hand, Steve finds Sam and Bucky comfortably spooning on top of the covers, Sam’s left arm thrown over the biologically-younger, technically-older brunet, tenderly stroking his side and nuzzling his face into thick, luscious hair. Steve crawls onto the bed to join them, niftily avoiding the messy patches that their activities have created.

He starts with Bucky’s face, wiping across his brow and around his pleased and sated smile. They don’t need words for this moment, the looks on each other’s faces saying everything they desire. Steve kisses his Omega’s cleaned forehead, and repeats the process with Sam, who lets out an instinctual, objecting rumble at the treatment before realises how pleasant the feeling of having his sweat towelled off is.

Steve pecks him too, on the lips this time, and moves down to wipe away the slick and come that has slid and spread all over their thighs. He can see the miniscule-but-still-visible movements of Bucky’s body milking Sam’s cock as he carefully wipes around their joining, shushing their hisses of oversensitivity. It’s almost enough to get him hard again, but now isn’t the time.

He chucks the washcloth into the open bathroom door from where he sits and turns back to where Sam is now brushing one hand through Bucky’s hair and letting the Omega clutch onto his other one for comfort. The sight is adorable and Steve’s heart clenches once more, not for the last time.

Bucky opens his free arm to welcome Steve into their cuddle pile. He goes willingly, facing both of his mates’ flushed and satisfied faces, laying his arm over Bucky so that he can reach Sam as well.

“My Alpha and my Beta,” Bucky hums happily as soon as they’re all relaxed, obviously relishing in the feeling of being held and smothered by Sam and Steve.

The two just nod slightly and continue their mission to caress and stroke him in response, as if their scents aren’t already clouding his entire body, inside and out.

This is how the rest of their morning -like every other slow and sex-filled morning- will be -and has been- spent until Sam’s knot shrinks enough to pull free. Every now and then, Bucky will purposely squeeze down on Sam and cause their Alpha to moan and poke him in the side, dutifully ignoring Steve and Bucky’s giggles.

Eventually though, he will grip his delighted lover’s hips and put an end to it with a short, playful growl.

“It’s never gonna go down if you keep doing that, _Omega_.”

Bucky will shiver at his Alpha’s tone and settle down. He’ll shove his nose into Steve’s neck and use the calm, sated pheromones of his Beta to coerce his body into a dazed stupor.

Steve will hold him as close as he can while he drifts off, careful not to disrupt the tie. He’ll quietly think to himself that this day is setting up to be very good indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, that was way more feels and backstory than I had planned, but I hope it was entertaining and pleasurable to read anyway. I know it’s not perfect and I know there are better ways I could have gone about doing the whole thing - writing this was a really good learning experience though, and I’ve definitely taken a lot away from it. 
> 
> Please be nice (: Polite feedback and any constructive criticisms that you may want to share are very much appreciated so that I can see what needs improving from someone else’s eyes.
> 
> xx


End file.
